


Coming Home?

by dat_carovieh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), no beta we die like the fake Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Connor Had gone to Washington with Markus after the revolution. Upon returning to Detroit, he didn't know where to go so he went to the first place, he could think off.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Coming Home?

Connor hadn’t seen Hank since the revolution had ended. The last time they’ve seen each other was in the Cyberlife tower where Connor had turned all the Androids into deviants and then fought the other RK800 model. Hank had left after the fake Connor had been shot, telling Connor to do what he gotta do. After that he had led the Androids to Markus and later, he had gone to Washington with Markus for negotiations about Android equality. He wasn’t sure why Markus wanted him there, since he had fraught against them for so long before becoming deviant. But he had been programmed with negotiating in mind. Not this kind of negotiations but he still was good at it.

They had managed to reach a middle ground after weeks of discussions and for now they all had returned to Detroit. Connor didn’t know if he wanted to be involved in more negotiations. He would rather try and get his life in order, now that he had one, but if Markus would ask him, he would be there. The city was providing shelters for Androids now, Connor didn’t want to go to any of these but he also didn’t have somewhere else to go. This was why he was now standing in front of Hank’s door but he didn’t dare to ring the doorbell. At the end of their working together, Hank seemed to really like him. He had beaten up Perkins so Connor could get into the evidence room and later he had supported Connor in turning the Androids. That was the reason, Connor had decided to go and see the Lieutenant at home. But now that he was here, he remembered all the instances of him making clear how much he disliked Androids, how he had called him a plastic asshole, when they first, at a later point he had called him a tin can. He was fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve as he mulled over if he should ring the doorbell or leave.

Before his deviancy he hadn’t problems like that, he would just do what was the right thing to do and he wouldn’t even have considered asking for something for himself like he was about to do now. He had to think about it logically. Hank could say no, could even kick him out, but at least he would have tried. He would never know if he didn’t try. Connor took a deep breath even though he didn’t need to breath, but it still helped him, calm his anxiety and finally rang the doorbell. He let go as soon as he had pressed it and already worried again. Wondered if he should just turn around and leave but before he could come to a conclusion the door opened.

“What?” Hank asked in a gruff and annoyed voice. It was certainly too late for visitors, Connor should have waited until tomorrow, asked him in the precinct, he could have found a place for tonight. His thoughts were running so fast that he could worry himself too much in the time it took Hank to recognize him. A small smile appeared on Hank’s face.

“Connor!” he exclaimed and pulled Connor into a hug. For a moment Connor froze before all his anxiety vanished and he wrapped his arms around Hank, happy his visit seemed to be welcome. As Hank pulled back, he was still smiling at Connor, the corners of his mouth just slightly ticked up but it was everything to Connor. Hank stepped aside, to let Connor in.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” he said as he stepped through the door, he was immediately jumped by 120 pounds of dog. Delighted he went down to greet Sumo as well. Hank had closed the door and waited for Connor to get up again.

“I didn’t know where to go,” Connor started to explain. He didn’t know how to ask if he could stay, at least for one night.

“You wanna stay here until you find something else?” Hank asked. Connor’s smile got wider.

“Yes, I would love that, Lieutenant,” he said.

“Call me Hank,” Hank grumbled and walked back to the couch where he had left his bottle of beer. Connor followed him and sat down next to him on the couch, back straight and hands folded in his lap. Hank looked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, Connor, you look you got a stick up your ass. Even before you became a deviant you were sitting more human. Relax a little.” Hank was right, Connor was sitting like one would expect from a machine. He felt nervous being in someone else’s house, like he was invading.

“How did the negotiations go?” Hank asked as he took his beer and took a sip from the bottle.

“I believe they went well. We seen to have reached a compromise. There will be more in the future, I might go again to support our side if Markus needs me. But for now, it looks good. New laws are being discussed as we speak,” Connor explained. Hank grunted in response.

“That’s good,” he answered. He was looking at Connor, smile still on his lips, something Connor had rarely seen on him before. It made him look younger. The blue eyes looked warm.

“It’s good you came here. Wouldn’t want you to be in one of those shelters. They seem to be better then Jericho but they’re overflowing and I feel the Androids there are still being treated like shit,” Hank said. He lifted a hand and placed it on Connor’s cheek. His sensors registered how warm the calloused fingers where and how much he enjoyed the touch. Hank seemed to want to pull back again as Connor leaned into the touch.

“Oh Connor,” he whispered and his thumb brushed gently over Connor’s cheek. Before Connor could do any calculations about the outcome of his action, he had leaned in and kissed Hank. Just for a moment before he pulled back but he didn’t get far, held back by the hand that had moved from his cheek to the back of his neck. They looked at each other for a moment longer before Hank pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
